The present subject matter relates generally to a device for loading and unloading cargo from a truck bed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for loading and unloading cargo that permits a user to easily load and unload cargo from the entire length truck bed using a series of interconnected and hinged frames on the tailgate.
To load a truck bed, a user typically sets the cargo on the tailgate, jumps up onto the tailgate, picks up the cargo again, walks it back into the truck, then walks back to the tailgate, then hops back down off the tailgate to pick up more cargo. Likewise, to unload a truck, the user jumps up on the tailgate, walks to the front of the truck bed, picks up the cargo, carries it back to the tailgate, hops down, and removes the cargo from the tailgate. Thus, there is a need for devices that permits a user to load and unload a truck bed without requiring the user to step up into and out of the truck bed.
Additionally, many trucks have tonneau covers or rigid top covers that need to be unzipped or lifted to get inside. In order to unload cargo, the user must get into the cargo space under the cover and crawl on his or her hands and knees to get at cargo on the back of the truck. Because the top cover makes the cargo space very cramped, unloading the cargo space can be very uncomfortable. Thus, there is an additional need for devices that permits a user to load and unload a truck bed without requiring the user to step up into and out of the truck bed.
Further, many types of cargo tend to move around in the truck bed while traveling. For example, groceries, small supplies, and loose items may all shift while traveling, creating a mess, and potentially damaging the transported goods. Thus, there is a need for devices that secure items in the truck bed while traveling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a truck-loading device, as described herein.